rain water harveydonna ff
by alteram-partem
Summary: After the merger harvey & donna's future takes a new turn...they both no longer want same things from life...


Chp 1

Donna walks in the office all tensed & in deep thoughts trying to find answers to the questions that she had long ago labeled as non-existent. She sat at her usual place trying hard to go through the files…

Harvey walks in stopping by Donna's desk, expecting her trademark quirky comment on his suit, mood & his coffee. He waited but none came. He took that moment to notice her. He never understood why, but seeing her at the desk every day made him feel that his world is perfect; that with her by his side he can lock horns with the world. Memories of days without her flashed across his mind, days when she was fired, the days that were the darkest days of his life & he swore to himself he would never let it happen again. But donna was not her usual self today, something was bothering her & if something is able to bother donna, it got to be big, & that meant he needed to be ready with all the possible damage control plans. He remembered one of the reasons that bothered donna most & how difficult it was for Harvey to combat that little problem of hers…he sent a quick prayer to God, let it be something other than what I am thinking is bothering donna.

Harvey: (Bracing himself) Donna, Donna…

Donna: (startled) "Harvey!"

Harvey: "There are dark circles under your eyes; that means you have not been sleeping last night, & if you are unable to sleep, it means something is bothering you & considering you are Donna only some things can bother you." (Harvey finishes with the puppy dog look, putting emphases on the fact that he knows her better than anyone else on this planet.)

"Harvey!" Donna gives him a look that clearly spells that she is in a no-nonsense-mood & Harvey understands that look perfectly.

Harvey: "Please tell me your mother is not in town."

When she doesn't say anything, his worst fear gets confirmed. He looks up at the heaven…

Harvey: "What did I do to deserve this? I have already forgiven & readopted my oversensitive & stupid puppy, back."

Donna rolls her eyes at Harvey's poor attempt at dramatizing the situation. Never the less it made her smile but her heart ached. She was hopelessly in love with a man who was determined to never love anyone. But she knew him & was positive he loved her in his own way. After all she was the only permanent fixture in his life for the past 12 years. But her mother's well intentioned questions were also raising their ugly head. Nevertheless she couldn't share those with Harvey, he would never understand.

"One of these days mike is going to hear it, & you will have to prepare yourself for another round of make-up sessions." Donna replied instead.

"I never pussyfoot in front of anyone." Harvey tried to evade the topic.

"Yes, you only buy him a dozens of movie CDs, beer & a three piece suit."

Harvey: "Those movies are informative, they show some cool negotiating skills which are helpful for lawyers, beer was to knock out that oversensitivity out of his brain, even if it is for some time, & 600$ suit because he will never be mentally capable for buying it himself."

Donna: "Uuu-hummm"

Harvey: "What?"

Donna: "What explanation you have for that hug you two shared?"

Harvey: "I didn't…ok maybe I hugged him back…go ahead, write a gay romance fan-fic out of it."

Donna pleased that Harvey is showing human emotions even if they are in traces, replies, "sounds like bromance is a new fad in the city."

Harvey: "Nice try at distraction with mike melodrama, now tell me what is your mom upto now?"

Donna: "She is up to nothing. Harvey."

Harvey: "Well, I distrust that, considering in her last visits she had a list of dates ready for you; and a dozens of plans to set you up."

Donna gave him a mock glare, but didn't deny it.

Donna: "Well, this time she has decided to go with the truth."

Harvey: "Truth?"

Donna: "Leave it Harvey you won't understand; & I don't want to talk about it."

Harvey: "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, with me, than I might just have to find out on my own."

Harvey went back to his office, deep inside fear tightening its fists around his heart. Timing of donna's mother was bad, that woman disliked him from the beginning, she never thought he was good enough for her daughter, & made treacherous plans to make donna leave this job… leave him! Every time he beat her in her games & donna was still in his life….& he will beat her this time as well, he simply had no other option…he won't let donna go…he will deal with Stephen later, right now senior Mrs. Paulson, had to be on top of his, "get-rid-of-list", he decided.

But donna's replies earlier made him worry, this time she was not outright furious with her mother but was in agreement with her. He had to find out what her mother said that made donna & her mother come on same page, a first time in 12 years.

Jessica came to his office & asked him to join as Stephan had arrived. Translation of the visit was to give a subtle reminder to be in line.

After the formal merger announcement of Pearson & Darby law firms was made public; Stephan was visiting the office for the first time; he was the right hand man of Edward Darby the firm's another managing partner in waiting … Harvey had a gut feeling that Stephen was bad news for him & his gut was rarely wrong. Jessica was present in her best dress to welcome those who were a part of the firm now; people who should have been the guests will be the family members. Sitting in his office, remising the past; he thought… yes, he was possessive about the firm. It was the only place he felt belonged. It was in a sense, a home for him, it had offered him everything, a family, which he never had before, a mentor like Jessica, and almost like an elder sister who would side with him when he faced opposition from the other partners; but also kept him in line. A friend like Louis who was just like a cousin brother whom you have jealousy issues with, like to have fights, hate him at times but still you can't simply let them go. An associate like mike who was an ideal younger brother whose vulnerability makes you want to protect him & his stupidity makes you kick his a*s and finally there was donna his companion, friend, philosopher she was his executive secretary but in real sense she was the manager of his life, he couldn't find the word for what donna had become to him. He just knew he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Having said these to himself he was never going to admit to these people in his life how much they mean to him… because he had learnt long back that caring only makes a person weak , once a person knows that you care about them they walk all over you. Today new members were joining the firm which he felt like a trespass into his life, which he was not going to tolerate for long. He vowed to himself to end this merger drama soon…and make sure that his name is there on the door.

Stephen walked through the door Harvey arrogantly sitting with jessica; Jessica came forward to welcome him, extending her hand towards Stephen… just than something behind the glass doors caught his eye, a flash of golden hairs… & he ran towards it…

Stephen: "Donna…Donna…".

Donna turned at the source of the baritone voice with heavy British accent, the owner of the voice had handsome face just as she remembered, only now it had wrinkles around his eyes, and well considering whom the face belonged to they were probably laughing lines. Instantly she felt such joy on seeing him she hugged him & he hugged her back.

Donna - "Stephen!... what a pleasant surprise… what are you doing here? How long are you going to be here? Where are you staying? Gosh I missed you like crazy." & not giving him a chance to reply she put her arms around his neck & hugged him back as if she wanted to keep touching him to believe he was there for real."

Stephen was glad his & donna's relationship hadn't strained… or changed even after being so many years apart. They were still friends just as close as they were when in high school.

Donna: Who took over dressing you? (She said examining Stephen closely)

Stephen: (little shy) what? No one…did you like it?

Donna: "You should be outlawed for looking absolutely lethal to my gender."

"If your public display of emotions is over we can get back to our meeting. I don't know about you, but I have important meetings lined up." Harvey's ice cool tone raged from behind Stephen…

Donna was taken aback from Harvery's tone…never in 12 years, he was so furious, if she didn't knew better, she did think Harvey was jealous. But Harvey never got jealous…but why would Harvey get jealous of Stephen…may be she will probe about this later now was not the time.

"Harvey…?" she decided to placate the things. She didn't want Harvey & Stephen at logger heads.

Harvey: Donna make sure valdemirs case file is ready before I get back. He tossed the command at donna still looking at Stephen.


End file.
